mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Captain Tsubasa episodes
The following is an episode list for the anime (Japanese cartoon) Captain Tsubasa. Captain Tsubasa # The New Soccer Star # A Career Begins # Kick-Off for the Future # The Football is My Best Friend # Where is the Rival? # Blocked Off # The Show Must Go On # A Perfect Duo # The Last Chance # A Long Way to Brazil # The Provocation # No Easy Way # Fast Game in the Mud # Tsubasa is Sieged # An Unfair Enemy # The Verification Test # The Youth National Championship # Fatal Confrontation # The Mighty Shot # Soccer is My Dream # No Victory in Semi Final # The Brothers Tachibana # Ryo Shoots an Own Goal # The Fight for the Final # The Best Keeper of the Tournament # The End of a Career # Encounters in Semi-Final # The Brave Fighters from the North # Hard Confrontations # A Wounded Prince # A Brilliant Fight # Tsubasa in the Trap # I Can't Play # Tsubasa's Resurrection # Misugi, Don't Die # My Heart Still Beats # Mega-shot # A Wise Decision # The Finale # The Shooting Secret # The Duel # Roar, Lion # Nankatsu in Crisis # The Equalizer # The Game without Aces # Against Better Knowledge # Kojiro's Sign of Winning # Unsuccessful Overhead Kick # The Fight Continues # The Extra Time # What's the Result of the Extra Time # One New Strategy # Two Are Better Than One # The Duel of the Strikers # Tears Despite Success # Great Departures # The New Rival – Season 2 # The Shooting of the Hawk # Nankatsu vs. Otomo # Tsubasa vs. Nitta # A Hard Comparison # The Challenge # Decisions # Race Against Time # The Journey to Europe # The Duel # A King Resigns # The Letter # The National Championship # A Strong Enemy # The Shot From a Distance # The Secret Goal # A Rival Does Not Give Up # Air Acrobats # The Catapult Shot # The Acrobats # A New Trick # The Quarter Final # An Uneventful Match # Tsugito's Trick Box # A Falcon with Lame Wings # A Special Shot # The Fight Continues # Teamwork # Match Preparations # Help Cry to the Substitutes' Bench # The Present for the Captain # Top Performance # The Letter from Europe # Who Will Be Chosen # Where Love Falls # The Attack Headlong # Fairness Goes First # The Attack # A Captain as Hero # Bitter Tears # Hyuga's Challenge # Feverish Ravings # Matchwinner Tsubasa # Surprise in Field # Tsubasa vs. Pierre, a Fair Fight # The Might of the Kaiser # Unexpected Visit # An Impossible Recovery # The Last Fight Begins # The Great Final # Nankatsu is Down # Don't Give Up # The Tiger Fights Alone # A Desperate Fight # Tsubasa Doesn't Give Up # Tsubasa is Hurt # Thrill # Keep on Fighting # Dream Goal # On Knife's Edge # With All Power # It's Getting Exciting # The Unsuccessful Tiger Shot # Still Tied # To the Last Gasp # Just 10 Minutes Left # All or Nothing # In Last Minute # Shared Victory # Memories # Hoping for Europe # The 17 Best Shin Captain Tsubasa # Spread Your Wings, Tsubasa! Towards The World Challenge! # Defeat! A New Start From Zero! # The Rebirth Of The Golden Combination! Captain Tsubasa J (aka) World Youth # Son of the wind # Roberto's secret # A great coach # The immposible challenge # Face to face # What a duo !!! # Selection for the championship # Hyuga, the great rival # New talent # Rivalry in the rain # In the last seconds # The comeback # The great rivals # Round of fire # A ball for each friend # Fighting till the end # 15 minutes of happiness # Acrobatic duel # The coache's speech # Never give up # The new goalkeeper # The challenge has begun # The great Jun Misugi # Tsubasa's illness # Heart and Mind # It's important to participate # Details of the challenge # A casual kick # Return of the tiger # The courage to try # Like a son # Don't finish like this # The bitterness of goodbye # Arriving in Italy # The debut # An important game # Challenge of the numbers # The mystery of Japan # Road to the World Cup # The awaited ending # The twins of goals # Final surprise # Together again # Secret weapon # The real national squad # A promise of victory Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 {| class = "wikitable" width = "99%" |- style = "border-bottom:3px solid #CCF" ! width="3%" | EP# ! Title Captain Tsubasa es:Anexo:Episodios de Capitán Tsubasa pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Captain Tsubasa